Legendary Heart
by NoticeMeSenpai1
Summary: I really don't know how this happened. One second I live a happy, normal life, the next someone is shooting at me. I just hope me, and my friends live to 30 with out dying. ACCEPTING OCS, The form is on my profile
1. Chapter 1

"_How's life."_

"_A bitch as always."_

That's what life was, a bitch. She didn't like people to be happy for a long time, and she sure as hell didn't like people. Especially me, and my friends.

I mean one minute I'm having a calm life with nothing going on, and the next I'm being told that I am A Legendary Holder.

What is a Legendary Holder? Well, it's something you never want to be. Explain it better? Ok, basically I hold a legendry's "Heart." Which means I am kinda like the human form of the pokemon, but I'm not the pokemon as a human. Confusing, right? Well at least you're not living in my shoes.

Constantly being shot at, or having someone try killing me, is defiantly how I imagined my 18 year old life to be. I wanted it calm, where I can live with my Plusle and Minun peacefully. But no, life was like, "Winter, let's let you get shot at for the rest of your going to be short life."

"_That's not what I meant, Winter."_

"_Just telling you the truth."_

**Hi my baes, I'm Else, but you can call me Notice, or Unnoticed by Senpai. Your choice. I am accepting oc's for this story, and yea, the form will be on my page ^^. Have fun. PM only**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter **

Ever have one of those moments where you have no fucking clue what's going on? Yea, I get that a lot. Like, take right now for instance. There's a crazy man telling me I have some kind of "power", that I'm connected to a legendary pokemon.

Haha, totally believe able, right? Well not to me, because I am about ready to call the cops on this psycho path.

"You have to leave," he exclaims, arms flapping around his head like a pidgey. In response I watched him, a little creped out. I just hope someone is watching so they know my murderer. Note to self: Buy pepper spray.

"Celebi is your pokemon! I've been studying everyone from here, and you're the only one that seems to have powers!" the crazy man yelled, gripping my shoulders tightly. This was one of those stories where you just thought, lie, lie, fucking liar.

"Sir I think you should lea-," I nearly bit my tongue off when I heard it.

'_His right, listen to him and run.'_

It was the strangest thing ever. This high pitched squeaky voice just talked to me. Great, his crazy is rubbing off on me.

'_Listen.'_

It said once more, and then my thoughts took its spot in my head. Hold up a second, there is no way in hell that I have part of Celebi in me. Nope. No. Freaking. Way.

"I don't trust you, but I trust this voice in my head," did I really just say that? Damn, and all I wanted was a normal life.

**Lukas**

He did stand out a bit. The red, and black choppy hair, his upbeat personality. So yea, he never blended in. Not that he wanted to. Standing out was better than blending in. Of course standing out is a little hard when you're stuck with a somewhat crazy ass scientist.

Ever since his "powers" had been found out, he had gone into hiding. Later, he had met a scientist who protected him. And now his here, waiting for the scientist to come home.

What's the scientist name? Well, Lukas didn't exactly know. He had one of those really long name you never remember, so it was Professor H.

"God! When is he coming back? He said it wouldn't take too long," Lukas snorted at the thought. Yea, because it never takes too long to convince a person that they are connected to a legendary. Nope.

Though he, Lukas, should of went instead of Professor H. As he knew that the scientist would get pepper sprayed before he could get two words out of his mouth.

Or, get shot tapered by a police woman like last time. Lukas shuddered at the thought, he didn't like that memory too much, and never again would he be seen in public with the whacked up older man.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lukas shot over to it. He almost forgot to look out the peep hole. Almost. Thankfully he did, and what he saw surprised him.

Three grown men in black suits, and shades stood there. On knocked while the others waited by his side.

Lukas slunk away from it, and toward the window, about to open it.

"Open this door, or we will be forced to open it ourselves! We're here because we have been told that you are keeping a boy by the name of Lu-"

Lukas heard no more of the man's sentence as he was already out the window. Landing on the trashcan, and running off to find Professor H.

Ah, normal, everyday life.

**Hatsumi**

"What do you mean you ran out of kit kat's," the 18 year old girl exclaimed. Her eyes burned with rage, NO KIT KATS! Thought the cashier could only chuckle at the girl. She was not intimidating to say the least, and the male knew who she was. Hatsumi usually came here for a kit kat, but today, there were none left, thus leaving her very irritated.

"Sorry Hatsumi, but there's none left," the cashier said, looking at the younger girl who had her arms crossed over her chest in defeat.

"Markus and his gang took all of them," he said, sighing slightly. See, this happened every once in a while. Markus, and his buddies would come over and just take everything. No one would stop them though, they were all cowards.

Most people saw Markus as the bully type of person, but not Hatsumi. She say him as a guy who wanted to fuck every living thing he came across. Disgusting trash, she thought. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved people, but Markus, he was something she would never like.

"Oh, so Markus took them," she asked sickly sweet. The cashier nodded hesitantly, big mistake buddy.

With that, the girl walked out of the store, and toward an alley where she knew he would be.

"Mark-" she was quickly cut off when someone grabbed her, and pulled her away from the soon to be corpse Markus. She felt another person's breath hit her shoulder, and if she could, she would of screamed bloody murder.

"Be quiet. Gosh, I'm not a rapist," Hatsumi's heard a feminine voice say behind her. Hatsumi couldn't see the girl behind her, but she caught a glimpse at green hair. That was completely different from her brown, and weirder. Like the girl used a knife to cut it quickly.

"You're going to have to trust me. I'm Winter, and you need to know something important," she said. 'Other than the fact that you hand taste like sweat,' Hatsumi mentally hissed 'thanks I already know that.'

**Victor**

Messy black hair blended in completely in large crowds. But, Victor didn't want to get noticed. He would much rather stay in the crowd, and not cause too much trouble for anyone.

Turning another corner, the male felt something ram into his back. Bored, he turned to face it. More like him.

"S- sorry," the other male quickly apologized. He didn't blend in. Black and red hair, that was weird and choppy, upturned, green eyes, and a shit eating grin. Oh, Victor already didn't like him.

Victor nodded at him, and was about to continue _alone_ but the red and black haired boy had different plans. He followed Victor around. Yes, he did. The black haired boy said nothing of it though, hoping that the other boy would just leave him alone, but he didn't.

"Sooooooooo, how's it going," he asked. Victor was ready to slam his head against the wall. Great, conversations, Victor was such a socializer, no, he really wasn't.

**Fin~ Just kidding, but that's all of this chappy! I know I haven't added two oc's but I WILL! Promise, I just have to find the right time ok! So, how do you like the story? Who's your fave character? What do you think of the other characters? Lol, I'm done. Don't forget to comment, and**

**NOTICE ME SENPAI!**


End file.
